Haunting Past
by KakaIru
Summary: Luego de muchos años, Lee y Gaara vuelven a reencontrarse. Muchas cosas han cambiado entre ellos, pero como mucho temían, algunos sentimientos siguen latenes; el odio, el rencor y la traición siendo algunos de ellos. GaaxLee, Mpreg, Violacion, YAOI.


_**N/A:** Hola a todos. Esta es una historia que desde hace tiempo quería escribir, y la verdad es que va a paso lento pero seguro. Antes de que empiece alguien a leer, en este fanfic tengo a un OC (Original Character) muy especial, que es Hideki, es el hijo de Lee y es un nene muy adorable al que guardo en un espacio de mi corazón. Ademas, en este fic habrá menciones de **Violación**, y obviamente **Mpreg** (Embarazo Masculino), así que si alguno de estos temas te ofende/repugna/etc, por favor, ni te molestes en leer, gracias ;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Haunting Past<strong>

_Gaara/Lee_

**Song: Opera 2 - Vitas**

La noche caía en la ciudad cuando Lee se acercó a su pequeño, dejando un corto beso sobre su frente. El niño, de escasos cinco años, sonrió ampliamente, pasando ambos brazos entorno al cuello de su otousan, alegre de tenerle cerca.

—_Chichi_ —le llamó con su voz que era más dulce que el néctar—, ¿vas a salir hoy también?

Sus ojos azules dieron la impresión de querer derramarse, y Lee sintió su corazón conmoverse hasta lo imposible. Una sonrisa suave y maternal se apoderó de sus labios, y con sumo amor estrechó al menudo cuerpo frente a él, alzándole en brazos y llevándole hasta la cama, donde le sentó sobre su regazo.

—Sí —contestó, y no pasó desapercibido el suspirito de insatisfacción que abandonó los labios de su pequeño—. Pero podemos ir juntos —ofreció, y su sonrisa se hizo inmensa cuando vio al pequeño llenarse de un entusiasmo que le hizo comprimir el pecho.

—¡Eso es genial, chichi! —exclamó, más que contento con aquella decisión.

—Pero primero tenemos que darte un buen baño —rió Lee, llevándole al cuarto de baño en el cual le depositó en la tina que había preparado momentos antes.

Con manos sumamente gentiles y suaves, el moreno comenzó a bañar a su pequeño, restregando el jabón con aroma a menta sobre la tersa y delicada piel de su bebé. Lee no lo decía ni lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero le partía el corazón cada vez que veía en el rostro de su Hideki una expresión tan triste como aquella que había mostrado minutos atrás, y que se repetía cada noche.

A Lee más que a nadie le dolía tener que dejarlo cada vez para irse a su trabajo, pero era una situación que no podía controlar. Él más que nadie sabía que no estaban pasando por el mejor momento, ni mucho menos por la mejor situación económica. Lee había hecho todo lo posible (y hasta lo imposible) porque su pequeño no tuviese ninguna carencia, pero costear un departamento, la escuela del pequeño y todas las necesidades básicas de ambos era algo que Lee, con un solo trabajo, no podía hacer. Así que además de su empleo en la construcción durante el día, también hacía de guardia de seguridad en un club durante las noches. Pero entre turno y turno, su niño era el que más sufría, teniendo que quedarse solo en casa por tanto tiempo.

Pero Hideki era un niño muy inteligente aún para su edad, y nunca causaba problemas. Tal vez por eso era que Lee se sentía tan culpable. Porque el pequeño nunca se quejaba, nunca le reclamaba nada ni lloraba, sino que le despedía con una sonrisa enorme a pesar de que Lee sabía que nada de aquello le complacía.

Hideki era tan bueno…

—¿A dónde vamos a ir, chichi? —preguntó el morenito sacando a Lee de sus cavilaciones.

Le llevó con cuidado a la cama, secándole con dedicación, estrujando su suave cabello tan negro como el suyo propio, haciendo que Hide soltara una risita infantil que hizo sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Es una sorpresa —canturreó Lee con buen humor, yendo a buscar un lindo conjunto que tendió hacia el más chico, el cual comenzó a vestirse torpemente, pero insistiendo siempre en que podía hacerlo él solo. Lee solía reír con esto, y como otras veces, también en esa ocasión le observó, más que divertido, al verle batallar contra el chaleco azul que tantos botones tenía—. Jajaja, Hide-chan, tu cuello está torcido —rió el moreno, acomodando la prenda en cuestión.

Las mejillas de Hideki se tiñeron de rojo al recibir un suave besito en su frente, en parte avergonzado por haberse equivocado pero feliz por recibir los mimitos de su chichi.

Entonces, una vez le tuvo listo y perfectamente vestido, acomodando su rebelde cabello del color del ébano, Lee le tomó de la mano y salieron juntos del pequeño departamento. No era usual cuando podían pasar tiempo juntos, ni mucho menos cuando Lee podía mimar a su bebé (como le llamaba), pero esa noche era especial. Esa vez le llevaría a comer helado, y podría, como pocas veces, disfrutar de la hermosa y jovial risa de su Hideki.

~O~

El candente sol de la tarde caía con tanta intensidad como para querer abrir las piedras, y llevándose una mano al rostro, limpiando el sudor que caía por su frente, Lee apretó los dientes y dejó sobre el suelo el pesado saco de cal que llevaba cargando de un extremo del edificio al otro. Sus manos, sudorosas y llenas de pequeñas heridas que escocían, hicieron a un lado algunos mechones de cabello negro, y Lee suspiró lo mismo de calor que de agotamiento.

Costaba creerlo, que alguien como él, aparentemente tan delgado, trabajase en un sitio así, pero desde hacía tiempo ya que el moreno se había hecho a la idea de que aquello era a lo mejor que podía aspirar en su situación. Con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptar que muchas cosas habían cambiado para él. Con el nacimiento de Hideki habían llegado nuevas responsabilidades, y con estas responsabilidades habían llegado también nuevos sacrificios, y trabajar en la construcción día sí y día también era uno de ellos.

—¡Vamos, Lee! ¡No te pongas a perder el tiempo! —se oyó el rugido del encargado de la obra, y Lee se apresuró a tomar su saco nuevamente, echándoselo al hombro y comenzando a caminar a paso lento para no caer al suelo.

El hombre, de apariencia tosca y ruda, suspiró. De haber sido por él no habría contratado a Lee en primer lugar. ¿A quién se le ocurriría? Ese tipo de trabajos no era para él, eso se notaba con tan sólo mirarle. Era más que obvio que el moreno no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, y él hubiese preferido no tener que emplearlo en su construcción. ¿Qué iba a hacer alguien como Lee en un lugar así? Su cuerpo era demasiado menudo, frágil en comparación con los otros que trabajaban con él, y no tenía la fuerza física necesaria como para soportar todo el trabajo pesado. Y sin embargo, Lee lo había sorprendido (y aún lo hacía) al demostrar la tenaz resistencia que lo movía.

El chico había suplicado por ese empleo, explicándole de su situación, y aunque él había intentado convencerle de que había trabajos mejores allí para él (sí, incluso _él_ había sentido lástima de aquel muchacho tan joven), Lee había insistido hasta sacarle, a regañadientes, una respuesta positiva. Y entonces le veía, esforzándose como ninguno, cargando sacos que debían pesar más que él, moviendo ladrillos que le hacían doler cada músculo del cuerpo, y todo eso sin chistar, sin quejarse, sin detenerse a pesar del calor, del cansancio.

Rock Lee de verdad era un ejemplo, y a veces él mismo sentía pena por él, por verle trabajar sin descanso por un dinero que necesitaba en demasía. Y no se rendía, no señor.

—¡Waaa! ¡Finalmente! —celebró Lee al escuchar el timbre que anunciaba que su turno había terminado.

El chico se llevó una mano a secarse el rostro, pero un dolor en sus palmas lo detuvo. Silenciosamente contempló sus manos surcadas de callos y cicatrices, de marcas que no desaparecerían, y por un momento su mente estuvo en blanco. Antes… antes las cosas habían sido tan diferentes para él…

No, el moreno negó con la cabeza.

No tenía caso pensar en el pasado, porque ahora tenía una realidad que era mucho más importante.

Sintiendo su cuerpo quejarse con cada paso, Lee caminó hasta uno banco cercano, y soltando un suspiro agotado se dejó caer sin ninguna ceremonia. Llevó una mano a uno de sus hombros, masajeando con lentitud, dejando escapar pequeños y cortos quejidos adoloridos cada cierto tiempo. Kami, de verdad que su cuerpo dolía, como si le hubiese pasado un auto por encima. Eran oportunidades como esas, cuando todos en la construcción se habían marchado, incluido el supervisor, que Lee realmente sentía unas ganas horrendas de lanzar todo al demonio y simplemente llorar como un niño.

A veces se sentía así, como un niño desprotegido y desvalido, y sentía que la situación estaba por encima de él. Entonces sentía ahogarse, y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir. Todo podría haber sido tan distinto…

Lee trató de no pensar en ello, pero su corazón se agitó ante la primera memoria. Él no tenía permitido ser débil, no ahora cuando Hide dependía de él, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente no podía soportarlo más. Durante todos esos años había soportado el trabajo pesado, el dolor, la soledad, y había tratado de convencerse de que algún día todo iba a cambiar, y él iba a estar mejor, _todo_ iba a estar mejor, para todos, pero en tardes como esa sabía que no hacía sino hacerse ilusiones. Su realidad no iba a cambiar, y él regresaría a un departamento que apenas podía pagar, le daría un beso a su hijo quien haría todo lo posible para no llorar, y se iría a un segundo trabajo en un club de mala muerte para luego regresar caída la mañana, a llevar a su pequeño a la escuela y poder atender la casa, a dormir si acaso un par de horas antes de volver a la construcción.

Era eso lo que tenía, y era eso lo que debía agradecer día con día.

~O~

Dentro de su confortable auto, Gaara le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, manteniendo el dañino humo dentro de sus pulmones hasta que éstos ardieron, tras lo cual exhaló suave y lentamente, dejando escapar el humo por la ventana. Hacía días que había regresado a Japón, luego de sus largos años en el extranjero, y justo como pensaba, la ciudad no hacía sino traerle malos recuerdos. Contrario a lo que había pensado antes, cuando vivía en Norteamérica, regresar a su país natal no lograba sino hacerle recordar todos los malos momentos que había vivido en ese lugar. Aun cuando Gaara se había repetido un montón de veces que aquello era parte del pasado, que ya había superado todo y había dejado el rencor atrás, al volver a su país natal se daba cuenta de que no era cierto.

No, su corazón aún seguía lleno de odio, de un resentimiento que parecía consumirlo, que se extendía por su cuerpo como ácido, corroyendo cada parte de él. Justamente por eso había tomado la decisión de dejar el pasado atrás, pero aun cuando trataba de convencerse de ello, sus ojos vagaban por sí solos sobre las calles que tan bien recordaba; _buscándole_.

Buscando al que era el causante de su dolor.

—Gaara-sama, ¿a dónde desea que lo lleve? —se escuchó la voz de Baki, su chofer y mano derecha, la única persona en la que podía confiar realmente.

—A la mansión —respondió el pelirrojo con voz seca, sus ojos cerrándose por un segundo, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo jurar que el aliento se le había suspendido dentro del pecho.

No podía creerlo. No podía existir tal coincidencia, pero ese que estaba ahí, del otro lado de la calle, ese que salía de lo que parecía ser una tienda, no era otro más que _Lee_. Gaara parpadeó repetidas veces, cerciorándose de que era él. Pero no, jamás podría haberle confundido con nadie, porque aquel chico era simplemente inconfundible. Y Kami, seguía siendo el mismo.

Gaara sintió su estómago revolverse ante las memorias, ante el hecho de reconocer que le tenía frente a frente, aunque Lee no pudiese notarle. Y era el mismo entonces, y Gaara sintió… volvió a sentirse como aquel chiquillo que iba a la universidad, el mismo mocoso que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la persona que le gustaba. ¿Pero cómo no iba a gustarle? Incluso ahora, luego de tantos años, Gaara sintió los labios sedientos y la garganta seca ante la simple imagen del moreno.

Lee seguía siendo igual de hermoso; y Gaara lo odió por ello.

Aquella era la misma apariencia delicada y enfermizamente frágil, los mismos ojos que parecían ver con misericordia, como si no pudiesen matar ni a una mosca cuando era obvio que lo habían herido tanto. Su cuerpo, además, tenía la misma contextura, alto, muy alto, y delgado, llegando al punto de lo preocupante. Pero Gaara no se preocupó por ello, no señor, porque sus ojos devoradores estaban ocupados estudiándole, disecándole, y _recordando_.

Cómo no recordarle… su piel que era tan suave, que podía amoratarse con una facilidad pasmosa. Y su cuerpo que era delicado como una rosa, sus mejillas que se coloreaban de la mejor de las formas, y su espalda que se arqueaba divinamente, sus labios finos abiertos en una 'O' casi perfecta, su voz invadiendo sus sentidos, inundando su cabeza de súplicas.

"¡Gaara, por favor!"

"N-No hagas esto, onegai…"

"Te lo suplico, Gaara…"

Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero aún era capaz de rememorar el calor de su cuerpo que era abrumador, que lo subyugaba ante la sensación más deliciosa que hubiese podido experimentar nunca. Era… como el cielo mismo, el éxtasis diluido en un momento, al saber que era suyo si al menos en ese instante. Porque a pesar de su llanto y de su ruego, estaba haciéndose de él y de su cuerpo, estaba tomando su primera vez que para el otro era tan importante, y estaba dejando su marca en su interior, para que nunca pudiera olvidarle.

Y entonces estaba allí, como salido de sus memorias, y Gaara no pudo sino reír perversamente, el auto perdiéndose en la lejanía.

No iba a dejarle escapar. Ahora que le había visto de nuevo, le haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

—¿Está todo bien, Gaara-sama? —preguntó Baki mirándole por el espejo retrovisor mientras iniciaba la marcha hacia la mansión. Cada vez que su amo sonreía para sí mismo quería decir que estaba planeando algo, y estas cosas nunca eran buenas.

Por toda respuesta, el pelirrojo tan sólo le dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo, satisfecho.

~O~

Lee levantó la mirada y contempló el calendario que pendía de la pared. Sus ojos negros, usualmente llenos de una alegría que no parecía natural, se humedecieron por el más leve de los segundos. Se detuvo por un instante, dejando sobre la mesada su vaso con jugo de naranja. Una vez más, como cada año, su pecho se contrajo, lenta, dolorosamente, y él se obligó a mantener la mirada en aquel sencillo número, un simple 18 que había marcado todo. Ese mismo día, años atrás, Lee aún podía haberse considerado una inocente y feliz persona, sin problema de ningún tipo salvo los exmámenes de la universidad, y sí, aquella había sido su mejor época, acompañado de sus amigos, de su tutor, incluso de sus maestros. Pero de la noche a la mañana todo eso se había terminado, se había desvanecido como la bruma. Y él estaba allí, alistándose para salir a su trabajo. Desde la sala, Hideki veía la televisión, solitario, tan bueno él, sin mencionar nada sobre lo mal que le hacía el tener que quedarse siempre solo.

Todo lo contrario. Cuando Lee se levantó de su silla, listo para salir hacia el club en el que hacía de guardia de seguridad, el pequeño morenito apenas se alzó del sofá, yendo a abrazar a su otousan.

—Chichi, ten cuidado —pidió como cada noche, sonriendo suave al sentir los labios de Lee sobre su frente, sus brazos protectores atrayéndole contra su pecho, asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

—Lo tendré —le aseguró, acomodando sus cabellos brunos con enorme cariño, aprovechando para besarlos con sumo amor—. Ahora ve a dormir, y no vayas a abrir la puerta a nadie, ¿sí? —le advirtió, mirándole con la mayor seriedad posible. No porque no confiara en el niño, sino porque no podía evitar preocuparse, era algo que venía de la mano con su nuevo rol de padre.

—Hai —accedió Hide, porque sabía de sobra que no debía abrir la puerta a ninguna persona, y tenía que irse a dormir antes de las diez y cepillarse los dientes antes de irse a la cama—. Voy a extrañarte, chichi —le recordó, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Lee sonrió suavemente, un calor acogedor trancándole el pecho: —Yo también, Hide —le aseguró, apretándole fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarle ir. Pero aún sin desearlo, tenía que conservar aquel trabajo, pues era de suma importancia para ambos. Así que no deseando alargar más aquel momento (y Kami, jamás se acostumbraría a ello), le apretó un poco más contra su pecho y finalmente se separaron, dejándole sobre el sofá—. Descansa, Hide —le deseó, tomando sus llaves y saliendo del departamento sin mirar atrás.

~O~

Los intensos ojos aguamarina de Gaara se perdieron por sobre el informe que había estado reposando sobre su escritorio toda la tarde. No había sido nada difícil el contratar a un investigador privado que le diese hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de Lee, poniéndole al tanto de todo lo que había sido su vida durante esos años ausentes en Japón. Pero entonces… la realidad había probado ser chocante, impensable, y el peso de tamaña realización había dejado a Gaara sin aire por un par de segundos. Sus ojos volvieron a observar la letra de imprenta, la fotografía, y una vez más el pelirrojo sintió sus ojos arder, su garganta, su pecho, todo él.

Bien, Lee tenía un hijo, ¿y qué? No era como si fuese a hacer demasiada diferencia de todos modos. Porque Lee lo había traicionado, se había burlado de él de la peor de las formas, y lo había humillado también. Todo lo que nadie había hecho con Gaara, ese chico lo había conseguido en un segundo, en una simple tarde.

La mente de Gaara viajó al pasado, tan común últimamente, y de nueva cuenta se perdió en una tarde cálida y fresca en el campus de su universidad, donde todo era en parte risas, y en parte ir como un perrito faldero detrás de Lee. No literalmente, por supuesto, porque Gaara había sido orgulloso siempre, pero para nadie era un secreto el que hubiese estado siempre enamorado de él, haciendo lo posible para tenerle contento y a su lado, aunque fuese en calidad de mejor amigo.

Por supuesto, absolutamente todos lo sabían, que Gaara veía por los ojos de Lee, que estaba irremediablemente enamorado, como un iluso, como un pobre imbécil, pero el único que parecía no darse cuenta era el mismo moreno. Y es que era tan despistado… cuando le convenía.

"¡Gaara-kun!", le había llamado esa tarde que Gaara nunca olvidaría. Llevaba un lindo conjunto verde del cual Gaara le había regalado la mitad: la camisa que era mas costosa que toda la ropa junta, y los zapatos que Lee había estado tratando de conseguir, ahorrando durante semanas. Esa tarde llevaba una sonrisa preciosa que había hecho que el corazón de Gaara se paralizara momentaneámente, sus mejillas adoptando un tono arrebolado que sólo hacía acto de presencia cuando Lee estaba cerca. "¡A que no adivinas!", había dicho.

Aún luego de tanto tiempo Gaara seguía reprochándose aquello, el haber sido tan tonto y tan ciego, porque en aquel entonces su reacción no había sido la de sospechar de aquella cegadora sonrisa, sino la de esperar, embelesado, a que le diera la noticia por la que se encontraba tan feliz.

De hecho, lo que Gaara había dicho había sido: "Si no voy a adivinar…", con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, tan sólo disfrutando con tener a Lee junto a él. Porque sí, ilusamente había creído que podría conformarse con ello, con ser su mejor amigo, con salir juntos, con compartir momentos de pequeña intimidad, cuando Lee se quedaba a dormir en su casa luego de estudiar juntos, o cuando iban a la casa de descanso que el padre de Gaara tenía frente a la playa, comportándose ambos como un par de críos. Eran instantes pequeños pero que, en su momento, habían hecho la felicidad de Gaara, completa.

"No seas tonto", había reído Lee al llegar a su lado, sumiéndolos a ambos en una acogedora atmósfera, la alegría de Lee tan contagiosa como siempre. "Te tengo una noticia."

Eso, sin duda, había captado la atención de Gaara, quien había sonreído de medio lado, esperando a escuchar la nueva ocurrencia de su amigo.

"Pues…", entonces se había sonrojado suavemente, y si esto solo no fue suficiente indicación de que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder, las palabras de Lee se encargaron de asegurárselo. "Neji-kun se me declaró esta tarde. Somos novios, Gaara…"

Y después de aquella confesión todo había ido en picada para él, sus ojos abiertos como platos, luciendo por primera vez verdaderamente sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y a partir de ese momento había dejado de prestar atención a lo que Lee decía. Porque no, todo carecía de importancia ya, porque con tan sólo escuchar esas palabras, 'somos novios', dichas con tanta facilidad, con tanta soltura, Gaara podría jurar que incluso había escuchado su corazón detenerse, y luego un 'crack' que no era sino el sonido al quebrarse, destruirse, hasta que de los añicos había quedado polvo, y un rostro pálido y un dolor lacerante que comenzaba en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, inundándole.

¿De qué había servido todo entonces? ¿De qué había valido? El estar con Lee a todo momento, protegiéndole de cosas de las que nadie le protegería, brindándole una seguridad que jamás le abandonaría, ¿qué importancia había tenido para él? Gaara le había dado todo lo que podía darse, su presencia, sus sonrisas (aunque minúsculas), cada detalle, cada parte de su persona y de su corazón, su alma cada vez, al tomar su mano, al observarle con cariño, ¿y todo eso para qué?

En ese momento Gaara se había sentido enfermo, y tan sólo había atinado a levantarse de su lugar, Lee observándole, alarmado. Los ojos del pelirrojo relucían de rabia, de rencor, pero también dolor, _traición_. Porque Lee lo había traicionado, a pesar de todo lo que Gaara había hecho por él. Entonces no había podido soportarlo, su presencia, su sonrisa, sus ojos _ilusionados_, y simplemente se había ido, diciendo que no se hallaba bien, estaba algo indispuesto. Esa tarde Gaara había llorado como nunca pensó que lloraría, como un niño al que le han quitado algo muy importante. Había golpeado la pared con sus manos desnudas, había lanzado maldiciones al aire, sintiéndose cada vez peor, y con cada segundo que pasaba, el dolor se transformaba en odio, porque Lee había preferido a Neji, a pesar de todo el amor que él le brindaba.

Entonces, ciego de ira, rabia y decepción, no había medido sus acciones, y las consecuencias habían sido… desalentadoras, devastadoras, y lo habían dejado más vacío que nunca, lleno de un rencor que se negaba a desaparecer.

Gaara alzó la mirada, un gruñido suave escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, el informe arrugado entre sus manos. Se maldijo en silencio una y mil veces al constatar la humedad de sus ojos, el dolor que aún luego de todos esos años se negaba a desaparecer, y la pena por todo lo que había hecho que, contrario a lo que deseaba, no lo había hecho feliz, no le había proveído de ningún alivio, simplemente de más y más desencanto. Y era culpa de Lee, como siempre, de su traición. Y por ello pagaría, con creces sufriría todo lo que él seguía sufriendo. De eso Gaara se encargaría…


End file.
